


Fluent 1Shots - Touch

by KiltedGuy



Series: Fluent Oneshots [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: 18+ ONLY, F/M, First Time, Fluent AU, NSFW!, learning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiltedGuy/pseuds/KiltedGuy
Summary: A paw on the shoulder. A bump of the hip.This was going far beyond those simple acts. Nothing would be the same after this...Neither of them seem to mind.VulpineLapine





	Fluent 1Shots - Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note:
> 
> This is gonna be graphic bedroom activities. You have been warned.
> 
> Time wise, the pair have started learning the languages, but nothing beyond simple phrases yet.
> 
> Enjoy.

Nicholas Wilde. Confident trickster. Suave  business mammal. Flirtatious comments and witty one liners came to him as naturally as breathing.

And right now, he was a nervous wreck sitting on the edge of his bed, gripping the material of his pants tightly.

Standing between him and the door, rubbing her arm awkwardly, was the city's first rabbit officer. Her eyes were firmly looking down at the floor, a soft sigh passing between her lips.

"If... if you don't want to..."

"No!"

Nick blurted the single word with terrified eyes, waving his paws at her defensively. The stammering fox finally met Judy's and with that he was snared.

"Believe me, I very much want to... um... do... that. Like, a lot. With you. Here. But i'm..."

He gave an exasperated puff of air and started to rub at his neck, maintaining eye contact. Thoughts blazed through his mind as he took her in. Her deceptively petite yet strong frame. Her gorgeous deep amethyst pools. Even things he never thought would do it for him, like her twitching tail and silky smooth ears were definitely having an effect, his thighs firmly pressed together.

"I'm a fox Carrots... You might have a small idea what it's like, but it's much worse living it. And if you take that step, you won't be able to go back..."

Wincing loudly as she rapidly drummed her foot into the floor, arms folded, he wrenched his eyes away and focused them on a knot in the floorboards, determination running through his veins as he mustered the courage to continue.

"You would be 'damaged goods' if it ever got out... your chance for a buck, a family would be in tatters, you'll find no friends within the rich and powerful, your own family..."

He trailed off as small fingers pushed into the fur around his muzzle, rubbing at spots she knew he liked. Gripping one of her hands carefully, his nose was pressed against the firm pulse beating through her wrist, inhaling deeply.

"I could hurt you... we have no idea if we're... compatible... and even then, there are a few things about fox instincts that..."

He barely realised when she climbed onto his lap, hugging his head against her chest, his paws going to their obvious goals to keep her steady. Faint noises came from his throat as she stroked reassuringly, talking to the top of his head.

"Am I scared? Sweet cheeses yes. Of fucking this up. Of driving you into the arms of some vixen. Of being unable to, well... satisfy you... but scared of you? My  _Buck_? Never."

He smelt the sudden burst of scent moments before she started to firmly rub her chin onto his head, gripping him just a little bit tighter as she scent marked him, her heart drumming faster as she pulled back to gauge his reaction.

Confusion and elation warred with each other on his face and in his eyes before, with a blink, the old slick nick was back, cautiously reaching up towards her neck. Without pause, she tilted her head back to give him access, and felt his nimble fingers carefully run through her fur, moving up to her chin, then pulling back to give a discrete sniff, mildly shuddering. Clearing his throat, he glanced up and gave a weak chuckle, gesturing to his own throat.

"The chin?"

She nodded, the insides of her ears reddening slightly.

"We call it  _chinning_."

Nodding, he tried to commit the newest word to memory, before inhaling deeply.

"Would you let me...?"

A short nod, and she found herself up close and personal with Nick's snout, grinning enough for a flash of sharp teeth to show through causing a shiver through her. Making a mental note to examine why his teeth of all things seemed to make her excited, she felt him push the side of his muzzle against her, grinding the corner of his mouth in, releasing his own scent onto his Rabbit, before bringing his forehead against her own.

"Afraid we don't have a special word for it... Do you want to take a break?"

She shook her head against him, gripping his head and shirt tighter, quietly mumbling.

"You know I'm not the type to leave things half done... Do you?"

"Well, Little Nick is kinda calling the shots right now fluff. Just don't think you hav-"

"I want to. Please."

With a nod, Nick's paws started to move, tracing over her body while holding back the urge to just stuff his snout against any available patch of fur and just drink her in. Drowning in the scent of Bunny was definitely in his top three ways of shuffling off this mortal coil. Looking up to meet Judy's eyes, watching for any signs of hesitation as he tugged, the rabbit was slowly stripped bare, with a little shuffling of her hips when it came to the pants that, to Nick's mind, should have been deliciously illegal. A few sharp inhales, but the constantly growing cloud of scent and hormones dispelled any thoughts of stopping or asking if she was okay.

Soon, he had a naked partner sitting on his lap, and despite himself he let out a low growl, leaning in to grind his scent glands anywhere he could reach, noticing the sudden spike of scent with interest.

Judy panted as Nick began to cover everywhere he could reach, her own fingers grasping and tugging at his pawaian  shirt with the urge to return the favour. 

Then his tongue rasped along her collarbone and her brain did a total shut down.

"Well... That worked."

A fist thrust out in reflex and the fox laughed as it struck home, rubbing his arm discretely. Grasping her firmly, he twisted round into his knees and laid her down, disentangling himself from her grabby paws.

"Easy Carrots... now, can't say I've ever done this before, so you gotta keep me right here."

Dulled claws pressed into the fur of her chest and slowly pulled down, following the curve of her body until he came to a thigh. He chuckled as Judy gave an impatient noise as he took his time to lift her leg to the side, taking a moment to collect his thoughts as he took his first look between her legs.

Instantly, thoughts about how this could all go terribly wrong sprung up, making him hesitate. She was small and, thanks to a shy confession, virgin and he had absolutely zero experience when it came to the "fairer sex" as it were. A foot rubbed against his side, and in reflex he gripped it and lifted, kissing each toe in turn while mumbling.

"If I hurt you..."

"You won't."

"But if I do..."

"... I promise."

A nod, a faint squeeze of her foot, and he ducked down...

\------------------

The first thing she noticed was warmth. His breath was blowing against her, causing her fingers to grip the sheets tightly in anticipation.

The second was his grip, gentle but firm, stroking her thigh and hip as he got closer...

The third...

"Sorry sorry sorry! I'm sorry! Carrots? Judy!?"

Her yelp had been enough to send Nick backwards, landing hard on his tail while shuffling backwards, sheer terror on his face as she sat up, trying to get a word in between his apologies and self criticism, eventually resorting to climbing off and grab his face in her paws, pulling him up to stare eye to eye.

"Nick. Your nose. Is cold."

His eyes crossed, attempting to look at the tip of his snout before glancing up, huffing a little.

"My nose."

"Mmm hmm."

"Is cold."

"Yep."

 The silence could only last so long before Nick snorted, and instantly the pair lost what little composure they had left, bursting out laughing with Nick rubbing a tear out of his eye.

"Oh  **Ancestors** , we're hopeless..."

"Nooooooo..."

Judy could barely get past her giggles as she leaned against him, lightly slapping her hands against him. Nick, for his part, was hamming it up as best he could, the back of his hand against his brow.

"What would dear great, great, great, great grandpappy say if i couldn't even-"

"Noooo! Don't say it!"

"Even eat one little bunny..."

The slaps came in harder as Judy fell into a giggling fit, Nick's hands cupping her rear as he stood, grinding his cheek against her while he could. Setting her down onto the bed, he sat cross legged on the floor with a faint smile as Judy struggled to overcome her laughing fit.

"You are terrible!"

The pair chuckled together, Nick stroking Judy's feet until silence filled the room. Leaning back on her hands, she wondered about just how much she trusted, loved, this fox if she was comfortable being nude with him, straightening up and glaring.

"Hey... why am I the only one nude here?"

His ears folded back and he rubbed at his neck before sighing, stroking up her leg.

"Its a fox thing... you're my partner. Lover.  **Vixen**. Like how I'm your  _Buck_. I'd be a poor excuse for a man if I didn't help my lady get off first."

He knew without doubt that he'd be seeing that icy stare in his nightmares for months to come. Grabbing his shirt with a surprising amount of strength, she pulled him close and almost gave a fox worthy growl.

"Clothes off and in the bed."

And the shivers her voice gave him when she started establishing her dominance would last him years.

"Of course Fluff..."

He noted with some pride that she leaned back to watch as he slowly pulled his shirt and pants off, fingers slipping between her legs and grinding, mentally mapping the pattern she used for future reference as he shook his tail after shirking his pants. Teasingly, glancing over his shoulder at his enraptured audience, he bent low and swayed his tail high, proudly grinning as he learnt that trick worked on female bunnies just as well as male wolves, boxers slid down his legs and leaving him exposed. Underwear tossed aside, he turned with a hand over his groin and an arm over his chest to protect his "modesty", ears folded and biting his bottom lip shyly.

"I may not have been a single mother..."

The arm across his chest slid back and down his hand coming to rest on his hip.

"... Or put myself through college..."

Twisting, tail slinking, he artfully swapped hand for tail, hiding his goods as his hand joined the other on his hips, then rear, the stretching them up above then behind his head, swaying to some inner beat.

"But a fox has to eat... so ogle away little bunny... enjoy the show..."

He grinned, his confidence boosted as Judy drank in every inch of him, nose twitching and fingers clutching the sheets in tight fists. Much too slowly for her liking, he slid his tail away to finally reveal the main attraction, his ears tinted pink as she regarded his red rocket with a calculating, smirking gaze.

"Wow... that's... wow..."

Strutting forward, he reached out and stroked from throat to chin, trying to cover the upcoming embarrassment with bravado.

"You... researched foxes at all?"

She shook her head and Nick had to ask himself if he had really believed any different. I mean, who just Zoogle's another race's junk after all.

"It's bigger than I imagined, but I think it'll fit..."

Oh Ancestors, this bunny will be the death of him.

"It... it gets bigger... so we won't be doing that today..."

Trailing off as her look of confusion, annoyance and a little hurt, he sighed and sat on the bed next to her. Gathering what little he could remember of his mother's "Talk" when he was younger, he slowly, with many an interruption, explained about knots and their uses, slowly wilting as Judy's face went from curious to incredulous to outright shocked, glancing down at his retreating pride in wonder.

"Um... Wow. Okay. Definitely something to work towards."

She laughed at his expression and leaned in to his side, one arm wrapped around his own and the other hovering around his groin.

"You think I'd just say no because you're more... generous than I thought? You really don't know me that well you Dumb Fox..."

Oh that was it. Next Loxley day he was going to buy a whole bakery of blueberry pies as an offering.

"What did I do to deserve you?" He mumbled, nuzzling the top of her head.

"Tax evasion."

A burst of laughter escaped before he could help it, shaking as he pulled her in tighter, feeling her return the embrace as they both fell backwards onto the mattress, nick's tail draping itself across her rear.

"Look... maybe we were moving too fast here... we've got all the time in the world after all."

He nodded while resting a chin on her shoulder, letting out an inquisitive hum.

"Consider tonight a learning opportunity... See if we can learn how to..."

He gasped loudly as nimble fingers started to gently fondle his plump sheath, the deep red tip peeking out already.

Sly Bunny.

"adjust to each other's bodies... what do you say?"

Wordlessly, he wrapped his arms round her torso and buried his snout against her neck, letting out low rumbles while pulling her back against his chest, moving into an upright position. His bunny sat on his lap, his sheath protruding between her legs while she fondled, his arms unwrapping and hands began exploring.

\------------

An hour passed. Then two. Then three.

Every patch of fur examined. Every joint caressed. Ears stroked. Snouts kissed.

The pair of them mapped the body of the other completely. Every gasp memorised, every moan, every groan, every purr and every grinding of teeth reverently explored in detail and recorded for the rest of their lives.

The only spots left were each other's groins, Judy once more sitting on his lap with her smooth, padless fingers gliding over his full, slick length, pausing only for mere moments when his unformed knot appeared out of curiosity. Her dainty, in comparison, claws, dulled as per ZPD regulation, was able to scrape and tease him better than he ever could alone, hips raising up in a desperate arch, moaning and purring out her name.

Nick's fingers meanwhile were busy between her legs, a thicker, clawed finger carefully probing her depth as his other paw carefully tweaked, circled and stroked her small hood. Her juices had trickled down her thighs and onto the fox and sheet below, the fox hardly complaining. She bit her lip as Nick's fingers helped drive her towards her forth climax, legs squirming as she writhed.

"Niiiiiiiiiick..."

He wanted to call out to her, sharing the pleasure with her, his brain shutting down everything bar Vulpine as he babbled, arching up towards her grip.

" **Close, so close, Ancestors Judy you're amazing, please please keep going oh my gods...** "

 Slick, wet noises filled the air as their paws sped up, Judy teasing the rapidly swelling knot with each stroke, Nick pushing his finger in faster while his other hand rubbed at her clit clumsily, the bed tapping the wall in a staccato beat as his hips rose up and down, pressing his chest tighter against her back.

" _Faster... harder... Green Earth, I need you in me so badly, need to feel you..._ "

Low, deep growling came from behind her head, causing her eyes to widen and muscles to tense, throwing her head back in a silent cry as Nick's paws skilfully drew out another climax from her, slowing and stopping as her juices started to flow.

"Mmmph.... Juuuuudy... M-my knot... grab... below..."

Twitching, clumsy fingers clutched beneath the fleshy bulb, squeezing tighter than intended, Nick snarling loudly as his heartbeat pulsed beneath her fingers. Before she knew what happened, she felt hot breath on her neck and fox fangs gripping some of the loose skin, tugging but not breaking the skin, arching up...

Later, she would give him points for reach at least. His rumbling growl shuddered through her body as he finally fell into climax, several thin ropes jetting into the air to land over the panting pair, until he was left dry twitching and whimpering, carefully opening his jaw and licking the spot he bit as they fell back.

Both chests rose and fell rapidly as they caught their breath, glancing over at each other before sharing a grin, laughing breathlessly.

"Sh-shower?"

"Mmph... yeah... gimmie five minutes... legs still shaky..."

Clean up consisted of lazy sessions of rubbing out the grime in each other's fur, tugging the stained sheet off and bundled into a corner for tomorrow, the pair climbing into bed damp and tired.

"Hey... Nick?"

Giving a short grunt to let her know he was listening, he rolled onto his side, arm  pushing under the pillow.

" _I love you Buck._ "

It took a few seconds for him to translate, but eventually he smiled and leaned in, tail draping over his bunny's form.

" **Love you too Vix-... Matron.** "

He really wished he could take a photo of her face right now, she always looked so cute when confused.

"What did you just call me?"

"In the morning Fluff..."

"Mmph... I'll hold you to that Dumb Fox."

His eyes glittered with amusement as she fell asleep on his arm, pausing only to plant a kiss on the top of her head before following suit.


End file.
